


The Price

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.Slavery!AU: Swindle/Smokescreen -Inspecting his purchase</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Swindle walked around his acquisition. It was an intriguing situation. He had never thought that he would be approached by a Praxian in this manner, but he had not hesitated when the mech had offered to sell his freedom in exchange for being taken away from Praxus for the mere chance to see his brother’s again. Swindle definitely got the better end of the deal, a willing slave, and a very pretty mech to decorate his berth. His fans roared to life and the Praxian startled, looking scared. “It’s going to be fine, pet. I'm not going to hurt you, my taste does not run that way.” 

He reached out, and caressed the mech’s doorwing. The mech startled again, and looked up at him expectantly. “W-what do you want me to do?” 

Swindle’s lips curled up, “Get on the berth. I want to see what I have purchased.” 

Smokescreen gasped, and shook as he did what he was told. “H-how do you want me?” 

“On your back. Open up.” 

Smokescreen hesitated, “O-open up?” 

“I want to see your seals,” Swindle said, unable to keep himself from leering.


End file.
